User talk:CJD
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Krogan page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 02:36, April 20, 2010 Headquotes and unsubstantiated speculation Please be aware that the headquotes that you have been inserting does not belong to any Collector, rather, it mentioned by Harbinger, even if it says it through a controlled Collector. Also, among the other edits you have done are mainly speculation unless there's an authentic source to back it up. Do read the style guide before making unverified edits. Teugene 12:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : ya dude, dont do that, its not even that good of speculation, and hte quote is mediocore, i dont see how its worth the effort. ralok 12:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Seriously, I reverted your edits first and you have inserted a huge amount of speculation into the articles. Please stop. THe things you miss when you go to sleep. Lancer1289 13:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Better stop yo just saying for your own goodfour horsemen 02:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :He's been warned, now more serious action will be taken as all he added was speculation. Lancer1289 02:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright thenfour horsemen 02:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Edit Warring Please know that you have been asked to cease the speculation several times now, as well as to stop adding headquotes that do not belong in the articles you have added them to. You have now entered edit war territory on the Collector article, and edit warring can, and will, get you banned. I suggest that you take the comments the other users have left you to heart. If I see this behavior again, or receive one more message from another concerned user, more serious action will be taken. SpartHawg948 17:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :You have been warned and now again. In the sentence just before one of your edits to the Omega page, it says that "There is no central government or unifying authority on Omega, and nobody can recall a time there ever was one." Then you added "Currently a sign of government is Aria T'Loak, a ruthless leader in Omega." Aria is not the ruler of Omgea. Also your last edit you added "- or it could be even before the Protheans ever existed." That is nothing excpet pure speculation because that description is taken right off the galaxy map, all you did was just added speculation. Lancer1289 02:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :You have been warned about speculation and you have just reverted me for removing YOUR speculation. Becuase it is completly obvious you haven't even looked at the style guide on speculation because you keep adding it. You have added inappropite content and loads of speculation to three articles, Collectors, Krogan, and Omega. You were in an edit war on the Collector article for over an hour and form that I think you don't care. You were warned, now I don't care what happens. Lancer1289 02:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Aria is a sign of government on Omega, huh? This despite the fact that she says that Omega has 'no titled ruler', and despite the fact that Omega is described in canon sources as being divided among several groups all vying for control? Please! You have been warned, and I said that next time, more serious action would be taken. Guess what? It's next time. SpartHawg948 06:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC)